


That Can Be Arranged

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Polyamory Negotiations, TGSSecretSanta2k18, and charity wants her man to be happy, everything works out in the end, phil has bad memories n feels guilty, phin wants to make him feel less guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: Phillip could still see the flames when he closed his eyes. He could still hear the crackling and popping of the fire. Could feel the heat, the breathless feeling in his chest, the sharp pain of the flames licking his skin. He had gotten good at acting like it didn't bother him.And of course, having training to be calm and proper in public situations helped greatly. It was the one thing he could thank his mother and father for.





	That Can Be Arranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting/gifts).



> merry Christmas!! this Secret Santa gift was so fun to write! pinnie, i hope u enjoy!!

The silence outside was deafening. Phillip, for the first time in a long time, felt as though it was swallowing him up. Drowning him. The realization that he was alone again was filling his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He felt claws taking down the back of his throat, the burning sensation grounding him, reassuring him he was still there. He was still alive, no matter if that was a good or bad dilemma. To anyone outside, it would appear that Phillip was normal, sitting at his desk and tapping his fingers to a fast-paced rhythm, but everything was crashing in on him and burying him six feet under, with no way to push through the rubble.

 

It was jumbled. Messy. Incoherent and hard to understand. But it was what he felt.

 

The day had started like any other. He had smiled, and laughed, and greeted everyone on his way into the circus tent, just as he had done every morning for what now seemed like forever. The troupe would smile at him. Nod. Engage in passing conversation before hurrying off to get ready. It was their normal, their comfortable, and he knew that fleeting words meant more than anything.

 

Phineas had been in their office. They talked. Laughed about some story that Phineas told about Caroline and Helen, the mention of the two girls making Phillip beam. And then Phineas left, going off to finish a rehearsal of a new act they would be unveiling later that evening.

 

Maybe it was just the date that was messing with him. Maybe, the realization that it had been exactly one year was too much for him.

 

Phillip could still see the flames when he closed his eyes. He could still hear the crackling and popping of the fire. Could feel the heat, the breathless feeling in his chest, the sharp pain of the flames licking his skin. He had gotten good at acting like it didn't bother him. 

 

And of course, having training to be calm and proper in public situations helped greatly. It was the one thing he could thank his mother and father for.

 

As the day passed on, Phillip stayed cooped up in the office, attempting to keep himself as far away from the others as possible. Thankfully, it was a Saturday. Phineas took over all of the performances over the weekends, so he wasn't needed. He listened from afar as the show started. It was distant, and muffled, but he could still hear the sound of Phineas's deep voice, the high notes that Lettie was somehow able to produce, and even the crowd “ooh"-ing and “ah"-ing as W.D. and Anne did their new act together. 

 

People were excited to be there, and Phillip was grateful for the show's success. 

 

He still never left, staring at the papers on the desk with a deep sigh and an unfocused gaze. He slowly looked up as the door to the office opened, long after he heard the others leave. He bit his lip, rubbing his forehead. “Phineas. Can I help you?”

 

“Well, Carlyle, I am quite concerned with the fact that it is currently,” He paused, checking his pocket watch, “11:43. You should have left by now, yet, here we are,” Phineas shrugged, sitting across from Phillip.

 

Phillip nodded. Phineas and right, like always- he should have already been at home, sleeping in the small bed. He should have been less stressed. More lively. Less… whatever this was. “Well, Phineas, my sincerest apologies. I was just going through these papers, and… I lost track of time.”

 

Phineas considered this for a moment. As Phillip watched him, he noticed how tired he looked. This man should be at home with his children and Charity, not there worrying about Phillip. Phineas had always looked rather tired, however. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Phineas stood, taking Phillip's coat off of the rack and tossing it to him. “C'mon, Flip. Let's go.”

 

After the initial indignant mutter under Phillip's breath, he stood and slipped on the coat. He gathered a few things and left with Phineas, walking through the empty circus grounds. Of course, there were a few stragglers who stayed behind, living on the grounds, but the majority had already gone home. Phineas paused when they were outside, turning back to look up at the large tent with a soft sigh. “...It's been a year, Phil.”

 

“I… I know.” Phillip murmured, sighing as he closed his eyes. 

 

“A year that has been filled with nothing but love, laughter, hard work, dedication, and resilience, especially from your part.”

 

Phillip scoffed, before clearing his throat and crossing his arms. “Phineas, what are you doing here?” 

 

Phineas only shrugged. He didn't make a move to leave, or even turn, gazing up at the starless sky. “It wasn't your fault. One way or another, something was going to happen that night. The men that burned it down-- They would have done something else. The fire was not your fault,” Phineas murmured, finally turning to face Phillip, who had taken a few steps back. He held his hands straight at his sides, shoulders tense as he took a few deep breaths. 

 

Phillip continued for a few moments, but when Phineas took a hesitant step toward him, he flinched back and shook his head, shutting his eyes. It was just a split second before Phillip began rambling, clenching his fists at his side.“I- I know it wasn't my fault, but-- We- We lost everything, Phineas, everything was ruined and I could have stopped something-- I- I can still feel it, it-- it hasn't gotten better and I kn-know it's still affecting everyone, and--”

 

“Phillip.” 

 

With just the one word, Phillip fell silent. He was as shaking now, perhaps because of the cool March air, or the harsh outburst. He was ashamed, after so abruptly sharing his worries, his fears. Everything he had held in for so long had poured out, and he had no way to possibly stop. Slowly, Phillip looked up at Phineas.

 

This wasn't how he was brought up. Phillip was supposed to be quiet. Strong. Not vulnerable and anxious and definitely not supposed to be so openly upset. But, then again, he had strayed far enough from his family's expectations already. This was just the icing on the cake. 

 

He blinked and took a step back as Phineas waved a hand in his face, the movement gentle, though still surprising. He gulped and glanced away, taking a deep breath, before looking back to Phineas. “I-... I'm sorry. You were speaking?” He said quickly, standing straighter.

 

Phineas slowly nodded. He took a step forward, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Phillip, you're alright. It's alright. Don't worry,” He whispered, slowly placing a hand on Phillip's shoulder, before gently pulling him closer. Phillip tensed, but leant into the touch. Phineas's hold was soft. Comforting. “You have no reason to feel guilty, Phillip… It was not your fault. You know that. We lost a lot, yes, but we gained so much more, Phil,” He murmured softly, pulling back just enough to look down at Phillip.

 

“Can- Can we go, please?”

 

“Of course,” Phineas said softly, but looked up at the sky. He turned to face the tent one last time, and bit his lip. “Actually, I seem to have forgotten something-- Accompany me inside?” He looked at Phillip with a faint smile, and quickly walked back into the tent, leaving Phillip no room to protest. As always, he followed, racing after Phineas. 

 

“Barnum, I don't see the point in me coming with you,” He mumbled, stopping just outside the center ring. Phineas stood in the middle, looking around. 

 

“You agree that this area- this setup- is better than before, yes?” Phineas raised a brow. “You said so yourself, this is more practical.”

 

“Well… Yes,” Phillip murmured, taking a step forward. “What are you--”

 

“You see, Phillip, you're stuck living in the past. The past is a mess. It isn't any better than what we have here, and in fact, all of this is more amazing than everything we had to begin with. And it's because of you, Phillip. You were the one who helped us build this place from the ground up. We all prefer it to the old circus.”

 

Phillip was silent for a long moment after that. Slowly, he nodded his head, letting out a soft sigh and running a hand through his hair. “You- You're right,” He murmured, looking up. Phineas walked toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You have been so amazing, Phillip, and everyone can't seem to thank you enough. Stop beating yourself up over something that wasn't your fault,” Phineas said softly. He pulled his hand away, and hesitated for a moment, looking down into Phillip's eyes.

 

Everything seemed to be at a standstill, as the two of them silently stared at each other. Phillip gulped, slowly taking a step closer, and nervously held out his hand. “Thank you, Phin. Let's go.”

 

Phineas nodded, laced their fingers together, and walked out with Phillip by his side.

 

They only grew from there as the months went by. After a few long talks with each other and Charity, they found a wonderful alternative to the heartbreak that they both expected. As always, Charity was a gift. 

 

They had been seated at the table in the dining room, with Charity and Phineas on one side, Phillip seated across from them. As the two men slowly explained what was going on, how they were feeling, Charity had a knowing look on her face. Phineas finished off his piece softly, and it was the first time that Phillip had seen him look so… Vulnerable. But, what else could he say about a man asking his wife for permission to be with another man?

 

“Oh, Phineas,” Charity murmured softly, leaning up to gently place a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. She cupped his face, looking into his eyes, a small grin on her face. “You, my love, are a fool. I knew you had too big a heart to only care for myself and the girls,” She murmured, and sighed. “I would have said yes regardless, but you have chosen a lovely young man to fall for. You know I can't say no to Flip.” She grinned across the table, tilting her head. 

 

That night, after talking through everything and putting all of their feelings for each other, Phillip and Phineas shared their first kiss. What started off hesitant and tentative turned into something hot, something passionate, something fiery. Phillip expected no less from the man who stole his heart.

 

Their milestones passed on slowly, as they did not want to rush into anything. Eventually, they told the others at the circus of their relationship, and arrangement with Charity. Though there may have been some confused faces, no one was ashamed or disgusted. Phillip wasn't sure if he was surprised or not.

 

Nine months had passed since that first night they spent at the tent, where Phineas comforted Phillip. That had been, what, early March? Phillip thought back to the day as he descended downstairs in the Barnum, taking a moment to pause and glance around. Christmas was just around the corner, and Charity spared no inch of decorations. She was always very artistic and crafty, so seeing such a decorated area didn't come as a surprise to Phillip.

 

He couldn't seem to find Phineas as he walked around the still silent house, but he knew he would be somewhere, as Phineas had left the room shortly before Phillip woke. Phillip paused in the entryway of the kitchen, but smiled softly as he heard footsteps behind him, and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. “Good morning, Phin,” He murmured, turning his head to look at the man behind him. 

 

“Mornin’,” Phineas murmured in reply, looking down into Phillip's eyes with a tired grin. He leaned down, gently capturing his lips in a soft kiss, turning Phillip in his arms. He pulled away soon after, a wide smile on his face. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the mornings?”

 

“Oh, be quiet, Phineas,” Phillip said with a soft smile, twirling a strand of Phineas's hair with two fingers. He tilted his head, looking up slowly. “You cannot be the only good looking man in this household, after all…”

 

The two of them laughed softly, and walked into the living room. Phineas sat on the couch, Phillip curling up next to him, as they looked through the large window to see snowflakes cascading down over the front steps. Phillip sighed contentedly, and looked up at Phineas with a wide smile. “Phineas?”

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Flip.”

 

They shared one last kiss, enjoying a few more moments of calm silence until Helen, Caroline, and Charity came running down the stairs, the two youngest girls pleading for Phillip and Phineas to join then out in the snow. They shared a glance with each other, and Phillip smirked, raising a brow. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
